1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a testing apparatus and a testing method, in particular, to a testing apparatus and a testing method that can reduce costs of equipment, manpower, and time, and improve testing efficiency.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as electronic technologies progress, printed circuit boards become stronger, more durable, lower in cost and higher in reliability. In the production of printed circuit boards, investment needs to be made for the cost of circuit layout at the beginning, but printed circuit boards can be cheaply, rapidly, and massively produced later.
After electronic components are soldered to a printed circuit board, the printed circuit board needs to pass a test before delivery. Actually, conventional insert circuit test (ICT) equipment mainly checks single circuit components and open-circuit and short-circuit conditions of each circuit network. That is to say, an ICT includes tests of circuit components such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, and transistors. Also, faults such as solder short-circuit, circuit component misplacement, circuit component missing, pin tilting, circuit component pseudo soldering, short-circuit, and broken circuit of a printed circuit board, can be found by means of the ICT. However, functions of a sub-assembly (SA) of a printed circuit board cannot be tested, for example, functions of a memory program, an operational amplifier, a power supply module, and a small-scale integrated circuit.
During test verification, a tester must separately perform tests in a test station for the ICT and in a test station for an SA function test, so as to test the electronic component and function of a printed circuit board. However, the separate test station increases the equipment cost and the manpower cost. In another aspect, the separate test station also increases the testing time.
Generally, most test platforms ulitilized in the prior art do not have a test interface integrating the ICT and the SA function test. Therefore the tester cannot perform different kinds of test verification on the same test platform, which increases the costs of equipment, manpower, and time and also affects the test efficiency.